its a FROZEN thing you wouldn't understand
by SireenMist
Summary: jack promises elsa he'll come back in 4 days max but what happens when he comes back 3 weeks later? what else does he have to hide that might as well come out? WARNING JELSA SMUT. PURE LEMON READ IF YOU DARE. ONE-SHOT MIGHT WRITE MORE...


chptr. 1

jack's pov:

i had just landed on her porch i felt the draft she was creating with her pacing i chuckled and walked through the open window. i crept behind her and wrapped my arms around her she jumped and turned around arms up ready to defend herself and softened down partially when she saw it was me she slapped my shock rung through me as i stumbled back "your worried me to death where were you for 3 weeks you said 4 days max i got so worried what if something happened to you i couldn't bare the thought of you hurt what took you so long what do you do in all that time in a matter of fact what _do _you do over there hmmm?" she rambled i was surprised at the same time i felt guilty. "listen elsa I'm sorry i left for so long but i had to help the other guardians out. i didn't mean to worry you and i know i should have sent a message but we were so busy trying to figure out how he returned and stuff b-" she cut me off "who came back?" she asked me cocking her head oops. "no one umm so please forgive me?" i asked trying to doge the subject she shook her head "nope not until you tell me who came back." she turned around and crossed her arms _"me and my mouth." _

i sighed and walked over to her side "look ok i didn't want to tell you because i didn't want to worry you even ore but pitch black is back he's like the nightmares you have like sandy who gives of sweet dreams he's the cause of all your nightmares he took over once destroying everyones dreams and reality and tried to break me to his side to but i refused we completely banished him but somehow he's back and I'm afraid he's gotten stronger this bringing back sandy might not be enough to destroy him.

i looked up at her expression fearful, worried,sadness, angst, love all mixed into her glazed look her gentle pale hand caressed my face "listen jack i am worried for you scared that one day you might not come back worried that i might not see you hold you or feel you again sad because i know i have to let you fight your fights depressed because i know i won't be there to help you or save you and i dread to know that all i can do to help you is hope you'll come back pray for the best." i looked at her yet again shocked _"is this how she felt?" _ i never knew she had so much emotion and sorrow bottled up inside i never saw it i feel like a complete and utter fool.

i pulled her close and nuzzled her neck "I'm sorry i and no idea you felt like that i don't deserve you you don't deserve worrying like that I'm no good for you." my tears leaked and i let them leak i hugged her tighter and she hugged me back petting my hair soothingly "don't say that jack i love you and you know you love me if you left me i would worry more and id more sad than i would be when i see you leave for work i would be a mess without you. don't ever think your not good enough for me hell I'm not good enough for you i couldn't even control my powers i was a freak everyone was scared of me just when i thought life wasn't good enough and maybe it just wouldn't work you showed up made my world a better place with your cockiness your love your joy and happiness making my world a ray of sunshine if you weren't here i would have been long gone." her words hit me hard like a big explosion of bombs she has so much emotion.

she pulled away and leaned in "i elsa queen of arrendale love you jack frost guardian of fun and winter with my undying heart forever will always be yours and no one else's."then her lips cascaded mine and our lips became a blur of love and passion as e danced our way onto the bed me over her.

i pulled of her dress as did her my shirt and pants i pulled away to slowly trail kisses down her jaw licking gym way down and biting on the junction of her neck she moaned and gripped my hair in her nimble fingers.i kissed down her collar bone and started to suck lightly she softly moaned my hand swiftly removed the breast holding contraption and took one in my mouth sucking on it her back arched of the bed as she gasped in pleasure "more jack more!" she cried i fondled with her the breast twisting and pinching her nipple i felt my member harden at her angelic sounds she pushed me back and crawled down meeting my member face to face as she pulled my boxers off and softly gripped it pumping me i groaned as my eyes rolled into the back of my head suddenly i felt her mouth on my sucking as i moaned bucking into her sweet hot out while gripping her hair "god elsa I'm gannaaa!"i screamed in ecstasy as i rode out my orgasm she pulled away and looked at me her eyes glued in lust "oh your o gonna get it." my husky voice growled and pinned her to the bed while literally ripping off her underwear she squealed in delight as i plunged into her mercilessly until she screamed on her climax she withered under me as i rode out my second orgasm and pulled out.

i pulled her close and kissed her forehead lightly "i love you." i whispered and she replied in the same wording and we drifted of to sleep together into a world and possibilities.


End file.
